Currently, there are various types of financial services cards (e.g., debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, etc.). These and other types of cards enable the cardholder to make purchases against the associated account, as well as withdraw money from the account. Typically, the cardholder withdraws money from the account at an automated teller machine (ATM), which may be part of the card issuer's network or an affiliated network. As the use of financial services cards has become nearly ubiquitous, various point-of-sale terminals have been developed that automate the process of using financial services cards at retail locations. Some of these systems facilitate a process whereby the cardholder may withdraw cash at the point-of-sale. In order to withdraw cash at the point-of-sale , however, the cardholder must make a retail purchase. In these situations, the cash withdrawal amount is typically added to the amount of the retail purchase and the entire transaction is processed as an integrated retail purchase.
Despite the plethora of financial services cards currently available, there is a need in the art for improved systems, methods, services, etc. for enabling a cardholder to withdraw money from a financial services account.